True North
|viewers = 9.83 million |writer = David H. Goodman & Liz Tigelaar |director = Dean White |previous = Desperate Souls |next = 7:15 A.M. }} "True North" is the ninth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Liz Tigelaar and directed by Dean White. It is the ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 15, 2012. Synopsis Feeling their pain from having lived through the same experience, Emma desperately tries to help two homeless children find their birth father before they're separated and put into the foster care system. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale world that was, the Evil Queen coerces Hansel and Gretel into stealing an important artifact from a blind witch. Recap In Storybrooke's Dark Star Pharmacy, Henry is reading a comic book. A girl comes up to ask him what he is reading and introduces herself as Ava. Ava and her brother, Nicholas, invite him to hang out with them. Before the trio can leave, Mr. Clark confronts them and accuses Henry of stealing from his store. He denies the accusation, so the older man grabs and opens Henry's bag to reveal the stolen goods inside. Mr. Clark expresses verbal disappointment at Henry's behavior. Not recognizing the other two children, Mr. Clark asks who they are. In the Enchanted Forest, a woodcutter is chopping down trees. His daughter, Gretel, steps out from behind a stump and asks if she can have an ax to help out. The Woodcutter sends Gretal and her brother, Hansel, to collect some kindling. Before they leave to complete their task, the Woodcutter gives Gretel a compass to keep from getting lost. Together, the two children collect kindling in the forest, and head back to their father. Upon return, he is nowhere to be seen. Hearing the sound of a man's groan, they run in the direction of it, but instead stumble on two men on horseback. Hansel and Gretel are grabbed by them and pushed towards the Evil Queen's carriage. Back in Storybrooke, Mr. Clark informs Regina that Henry was shoplifting. Doubtful, Regina responds her son would never do anything like that, and leaves the store with Henry. Emma arrives, and questions Ava and Nicholas. Ava claims their home phone number, previously given to Mr. Clark, doesn't work because the bill hasn't been paid yet. She begs Emma not to arrest them as it will make things worse for their parents. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen confronts Hansel and Gretel on why they are on her road. They explain the disappearance of their father and are actively searching for him. The Evil Queen orders her guards to seize the children, but before they can do anything, Gretel throws Hansel's bolas at them. She and Hansel attempt to run away, but the Evil Queen uses her magic to fling them to the ground. She promises to assist them in their hunt for their father if they agree to help her out. Emma drives Ava and Nicholas to their house. On Ava's insistence, she allows them to get out themselves. However, once Emma's car turns a corner, they run to an abandoned building next door. Ava begins to empty the bag full of items that Emma bought them when they hear a noise upstairs. They go to investigate, and run into Emma. She asks them why they lied when they told her that everything was okay at home. She brings Ava and Nicholas to Mary Margaret's loft and feeds them. She talks with Mary Margaret about not wanting to put them into the foster care system. Emma stresses on the fact once they are in it, she has no way of helping them. Ava overhears the conversation, and begs her not to send them away. Emma goes to an office to view the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas. A man, who most people call K, asks her to fill out some forms first. Mr. K. walks over to a filing cabinet and looks for the files, but cannot find them. He tells Emma that they were recently checked out by someone else. Emma asks who, and is directed to Regina. Regina informs Emma that she has contacted social services. She also tells Emma that there is no record of their father, so the two of them need help. Regina is sending them to two separate homes, much to Emma's dismay. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen is leading Hansel and Gretel to the home of the Blind Witch. She tells them that the Blind Witch has something that belongs to her and that she wants them to get it back. Gretel asks her why she cannot just get it herself, and the Evil Queen replies by telling her that there is a spell that prevents adults from going into the Blind Witch's house. She tells Hansel and Gretel that the house is unique, and no matter how much they are tempted, they should not eat anything. The evil queen then steps back to reveal that the house is made of sweet treats. Emma is at the Storybrooke Sheriff Department looking at some papers when Henry walks in and tells her that he knows who Ava and Nicholas are. He says that they are Hansel and Gretel. Emma asks if there is anything about their father in it, and Henry says that he abandoned them. Henry then asks Emma to tell him about his father. She tells him that she met him while she was working at a twenty-four hour diner that he used to come into every night and complain that they did not have any pumpkin pie. Emma also tells Henry that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. Henry asks Emma if she has anything that belonged to his father, and she says no. She leaves the sheriff department, telling Henry that she may know how to find Ava and Nicholas's dad. Emma goes back to Mary Margaret's apartment takes out a box and shows Ava and Nicholas her baby blanket. She tells them that it is the only thing she has left from her parents, and then asks them if they have anything from their parents. Ava gives Emma the compass that her father gave her before the curse hit. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Hansel and Gretel climb into the Blind Witch's house through a window. Inside, the Blind Witch is sleeping, and Gretel spots the satchel that holds the Evil Queen's belonging. As she goes to get it, Hansel sneaks a bite from a cupcake. Suddenly, the Blind Witch wakes up. Hansel and Gretel try to escape, but doors and windows slam shut. Emma enters Mr. Gold's pawn shop and asks him if he knows anything about the compass that Ava gave her. He said that someone bought it at his shop, and Emma asks him who. Mr. Gold says that he doesn't remember, but pulls and index card out of some files and tells Emma the name of the man who bought the compass. The note card that he read the name off of was actually blank. Emma goes to Michael Tillman 's garage and shows him Ava and Nicholas's files. He says that it is not possible that they are his children, but Emma continues to tell him that they are his children. She pulls out the compass that Ava gave her and shows it to Michael, and he admits that it is his, but gives it back to Emma and tells her that he does not know anything about being a dad. Emma calls Mary Margaret and tells her to meet her outside. Emma reveals to Mary Margaret that Michael does not want Ava and Nicholas, and that she does not want to tell them. Mary Margaret says that she should, but Emma replies by saying that she does not want them to know that she gave them false hope. Emma also tells Mary Margaret that she lied to Henry about his dad being a hero. Regina walks up to Emma and tells her that she needs to drive Ava and Nicholas to Boston. In the Enchanted Forest, the Blind Witch locks Hansel and Gretel in a cage and declare that she will be having them for dinner. The Blind Witch takes Gretel out of the cage to cook her, and Gretel steals the keys to the cage from her and throws them to her brother. Hansel lets himself out, and the sibling work together to push to witch in the oven. They grab the Evil Queen's belonging and dash out of the Gingerbread House. Hansel and Gretel go to the Evil Queen's palace and give the Evil Queen her satchel, who reaches into it and pulls out the Poisoned Apple. The queen tells the children that they deserve better than a father who would abandon them in the forest, and offers to allow them to live in her castle. Gretel tells her that they would never want to live with someone as terrible as her, and the Evil Queen sends them off using magic. Ava and Nicholas climb into the back of Emma's police car, and Emma slams the door shut. Henry runs up to her and tells her that she cannot take them because something bad will happen if they leave Storybrooke, but Emma drives off anyway, ignoring Henry's wishes. Emma drives to the town line, and right before she crosses, her engine stalls. She calls for help. The Evil Queen is watching Snow White through a magic mirror, when her royal guards bring in a prisoner. The Woodcutter is led into the room, and he demands to be released. The Evil Queen tells him that she told his children that he abandoned them. She asks him why they denied her when she offered to let them live in the palace, and he tells her that family always finds one another. The Evil Queen releases the woodcutter and tells him that he can be with his children and be a family as soon as they all find each other. At the town line, Michael Tillman arrives to help Emma with her car. Emma tells him that she wanted him to see his children before they went off to Boston. She tells him that she does not need to take them to Boston if he will accept them as his children, and he says that she does not. Emma goes to Mary Margaret's apartment and tells her that Ava and Nicholas's dad changed his mind about taking them in. Emma wonders what it would be like to find her parents, and Mary Margaret says that maybe she will. Emma tells Mary Margaret that Henry thinks that she is Emma's mother. Emma gets up to go outside, and Mary Margaret follows her to the door, noticing Emma's baby blanket in the box along the way. She picks it up, but then puts it back in the box and walks off. Emma is looking at some files in her car when Henry walks up to her with some pumpkin pie. Emma is about to tell Henry that she lied to him about his father's identity, but decides not to. A motorcycle rumbles around the corner, and stops in front of Emma and Henry. A stranger gets off and asks Emma if there is a place where he can stay for the night. Emma directs him to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, and he drives off again, not giving Emma his name when she asks for it. Emma tells Henry that he said strangers never come into town, and Henry says they do not. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White*/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy* *Eion Bailey as The Stranger *Emma Caulfield as the Blind Witch *Karley Scott Collins as Gretel/Ava *Nicholas Lea as the Woodcutter/Michael Tillman *Quinn Lord as Hansel/Nicholas Co-Starring *David Bloom as Mr. "K" Krzyszkowski *Osmond Lloyd Bramble as Queen's Guard *Michael Coleman as Happy* *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy* *David-Paul Grove as Doc* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey* *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy*/Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The opening title card features the gingerbread house.File:108Title.png Production Notes *The press release wrongly credits Quinn Lord as "Josef" instead of Nicholas. *The events in "True North" take place a month after Emma's arrival to Storybrooke, as she states to Michael. *A segment with Snow White's wanted poster hanging on a tree in the Enchanted Forest was cut from the episode. However, it can still be seen in a promotional phot from the episode.File:109Promo1.jpg *The overhead view of the Infinite ForestFile:109InfiniteForest.png is reused as stock footage in the Season Four episode "Best Laid Plans",File:416InfiniteForest.png but with a different color hue. *Illustrator Paolo Venturi created concept art for a scene with three people rowing to a small island,File:109ConceptArt2.jpg but this idea did not make it onto the screen. |-|Episode Connections= Episode Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Snow Falls", concurrently with "7:15 A.M." and 2 days before "What Happened to Frederick". **They also occur after "Dreamy". *The Storybrooke events of this episode take place after "Desperate Souls" and before "7:15 A.M.". They also occur one month after "Pilot". Episode Connections *Henry's father was first referred to in "Pilot ". The identity of his father is revealed in "Tallahassee". *Henry meets his father in "Manhattan". *The poisoned apple is used for a future purpose in "An Apple Red as Blood". *Emma is reading an old article about how she, as an infant, was found by the road by a seven-year-old boy. His identity, and the circumstances surrounding this event, is revealed in "The Stranger". **August shows Emma the same article in "The Stranger".File:120ThingYouKnow.png It also appears in the Snow Queen's case file in "Family Business".File:406NewspaperClipping.png Emma shows the same article to the cashier in "Firebird".File:520IJustThought.png *Emma, found by the road as an infant, was first referred to in "Pilot". *The forest that Gretel and Hansel are exiled to is shown again in "A Land Without Magic". *The stranger and his connection to the story becomes a major focal point for the remainder of the first season. *Emma lies to Henry by telling him that his father died as a hero. In "Quiet Minds", this fate becomes real because Neal really dies as a hero. |-|Cultural References= Disney *A Minnie Mouse figurine can be glimpsed in the pawnshop as Mr. Gold explains to Emma about his extensive records.File:109ExtensiveRecords.png ''Lost'' *Ava and Nicholas hide a stolen Apollo bar in Henry's backpack.File:109MySon.png ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale, focusing on two lost children in the woods who become captives of a cannibal witch in her gingerbread house. **Also included is the woodcutter from the same fairytale. *This episode features the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name, and the evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale. Popular Culture *The only comics shown on the book rack at the pharmacy are Marvel Comics, which, like Once Upon a Time, is tied to the Disney Corporation. Most of them were released decades before the events of the episode: **The comic Henry is reading is ''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk'' #3,File:109HenryReading.png which was published in 2009. It was written by Damon Lindelof, who worked with Once Upon a Time's creators on Lost. **''Ka-Zar the Savage'' #1File:109WhatAreYouReading.png was published in 1981. **''Fantastic Four'' #266 and 268 were published in May and July 1984 respectively. **''The Avengers'' #238File:109WhatAreYouReading2.png was published in 1983. **''Power Pack'' #2 was published in 1986. **''West Coast Avengers'' #5, 6 and 7 were published in February, March and April 1986 respectively. **''Dazzler'' #39 and 40File:109Leaving.png were published in September and November 1985 respectively. **''West Coast Avengers'' #1 and 4File:109WalkingOut.png were published in October and November 1985 respectively. **''Fantastic Four Annual'' #17 was published in 1983. **''Fantastic Four'' #193 was published in 1978. **''Marvel Team-Up'' #124: "Spider-Man and the Beast" was published in 1982. **''Marvel Team-Up''#129: "Spider-Man and the Vision" was published in 1983. **''Marvel Team-Up'' #149: "Spider-Man and Cannonball" was published in 1985. **''Iron Man'' #195 was published in 1985. **''Iron Fist'' #5 and 6 were published in July and August 2004 respectively. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to Ava's birth certificate, she was born at the Storybrooke General Hospital. It also says that her mother was born in Storybrooke, and was of Austrian ethnicity.File:109BirthCertificate.png However, this is just a false document created by the curse. *Two pictures by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham can be seen upside-down when Henry opens the storybook at the sheriff station:File:109BrotherAndSisterFlipped.png File:109BrotherAndSister.png **An illustration from the fairytale of "Little Red Riding Hood, called "When she got to the wood, she met a Wolf". It was created by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham and is from the 1909 fairytale collection The Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm (note that this illustration, and several others, are missing from the digitized edition that is linked to, due to missing pages). **"What did she find there but real ripe strawberries.", from the illustrated fairytale collection Little Brother & Little Sister and Other Tales By The Brothers Grimm (1917) (link to page). It depicts a scene from the fairytale of "The Three Little Men in the Wood". *An excerpt from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" is visible when Henry opens the storybook.File:109HanselAndGretel.png *The round cookies that Ava and Nicholas eat in Mary Margaret's loftFile:109Cookies.png also decorate the walls of the gingerbread house.File:109Candy.png File:109AxFlies.png *The name of the news reporter in one of the clippings in Emma's case file is "M. Soparlo",File:109Articles.png a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. **"M. Soparlo" is also listed as the author of a book on the Storybrooke library shelf where Cora finds Mr. Gold's map in the Season Two episode "Manhattan".File:214ItShouldBeHere.png **"M. Soparlo" is also listed as one of the reporters in the newspaper that Isaac reads in the Season Four finale "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422Newspaper.png Set Dressing *The keychains for sale in the Dark Star PharmacyFile:109DontArrestUs.png were reused for the Portland convenience store in the Season Two episode "Tallahassee"File:206Pays.png *The mug on Mary Margaret's nightstandFile:109RememberThat.png is an Anthropologie Monogrammed Mug. Costume Notes *The Evil Queen's leather gauntlets were made by Vancouver's Oceandrive Leather, the same company that designed several of Emma's leather jackets. *The Evil Queen's necklace,File:109PersonYouRequested.png created out of recycled rubber, is called the Elanor Necklace, and was made by jewelry designer Kathleen Nowac Tucci. *When Mary Margaret is sitting on the bed, she is wearingFile:109RememberThat.png a Rebecca Taylor Polka Dot Silk Blouse . |-|Goofs= Goofs *Hansel dips a finger in the a circular shaped icing on the outside of the Gingerbread House. After Gretel gives him a warning look and the camera gives a frontal angle of the house, part of the icing is missing.File:109GretelClimbs.png When Gretel climbs up to peek inside the window, the icing is fully coated again.File:109GretelClimbs2.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The gingerbread house's exterior was a computer generated-image based on show production designer Michael Joy's concept sketches. The interior, however, was a real-life "inside-out cake" constructed by Michael Joy and set decorator Mark Lane. *The house where Emma drops off Ava and Nicholas Zimmer is located at 3421 Chatham Street in Richmond, British Columbia.File:109IsThisIt.png *3695 Chatham Street in Richmond, British Columbia doubles as the old run-down house Ava and Nicholas are living at.File:109HomeSweetHome.png International Titles Videos 1x09 - True North - Promo 1x09 - True North - Sneak Peek 1 References }} ---- sr-el:Sever fr:1x09 es:True North de:Im Haus der Hexe it:La bussola nl:True North ru:Строго на север